Various members that suppress vibration are used in a hard disk device.
In recent years, electronic devices have been increasing in performance. With the increase in performance of electronic devices, for example, operating mechanisms of electronic devices, such as hard disk devices, each of which has a mechanical operating mechanism have been constructed with higher precision. Accordingly, it is desirable that a member that suppresses vibration applied to an electronic device having a mechanical operating mechanism be capable of further suppressing vibration. However, for example, various vibration damping members, such as a vibration damping rubber and a plate spring, are arranged locally at positions at which an electronic device is supported, and this leaves only little room for further vibration suppression.
The followings are reference documents:    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-139904;    [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-146399; and    [Document 3] International Publication Pamphlet No. 2003/103356.